untitled
by monochronus
Summary: Dos meses de comida humana y charlas nerviosas, intercambio de algunas pocas experiencias y sonrisas tensas. El beso fugaz sobre la mejilla y los dedos entrelazados. Pero lo sentía— cómo la mirada de Haise se prolongaba y permanecía sobre sus labios cuando ella hablaba, deseoso... hambriento.
**A/N** : pura indulgencia.

* * *

El eco de la pequeña campana timbra por toda la tienda, se cierra la puerta y un calzado suave se aproxima. Durante tres años Touka desarrolló un hábito de escuchar atentamente los pasos del cliente— le bastaban segundos para determinar más o menos qué clase de persona ingresaba al café. Muchos pasos seguidos de charla; estudiantes; parejos y sonoros pero apresurados; adultos; lentos y metódicos; seniles. Esa era la idea general; a veces se equivocaba, y cuando lo hacía, sabía que se trataba de un cliente especial.

Hoy, como muchos días, estaba de espaldas y, mientras el calzado suave se acercaba a una mesa, ella trataba de asimilar la edad del bienvenido. Silencio, meditabundo, pasos acortados. Parecía perdido ante todas esas mesas vacías— no le culpaba, llegaba a una hora con poca clientela. A veces ciertas personas, ante diferentes posibilidades, se pierden.

"Bienvenido, por favor tome asiento, en un momento estaré con usted."

Su tío estaba fuera de la tienda reabasteciendo la alacena. Touka apresuró a lavar las tazas que horas antes se habían acumulado peligrosamente en el lavaplatos, aún escuchando atentamente al recién llegado.

"Ah, sí, por supuesto."

Qué buena voz era esa. Muchos otros habrían contestado apresurados, sarcásticos o indignados por tener que esperar. Él tenía un timbre amable y melodioso— como un niño. Lo escuchó sentarse al momento de cerrar la llave, se volteó para buscar un seca manos y se detuvo unos segundos para observarlo (seca manos en la punta de los dedos). Su cabello peculiar. Blanco como un senil pero con mechones negros, lustroso como el de un pequeño.

Touka sonrió, conteniendo la risa en la garganta. Prosiguió a cortar el silencio prolongado mientras se secaba las manos:

"Lamento hacerlo esperar; mi hermano está haciendo unas compras y me he quedado sola."

"No te preocupes, comprendo. No llevo prisa, he venido a... leer."

Leer, como muchos otros, sin embargo no parecía llevar consigo algún libro. Fue ahí cuando notó su interés en las repisas.

Se acercó a la mesa, curiosa cada vez más ante el cliente especial. "Por favor, siéntase libre de tomar cualquiera", indicó señalando con la pluma, mientras que con la otra sostenía la pequeña libreta.

"Mu-muchas gracias."

Sí, un cliente especial era él.

:::

Meses, momentos silenciosos llenos de tensión, miradas furtivas desde la mesa y detrás del mostrador— para que un día, finalmente, Haise Sasaki se acercara y— con un arreglo de palabras entrecortadas y algunos malentendidos, la invitara a salir. Touka contrajo el rostro, pretendiendo una tímida sonrisa cuando en realidad luchaba por mantener las lágrimas. Haise, ojos expectativos y rostro tenuemente sonrosado. Le pareció adorable, le despertó una añoranza— la memoria de alguien que jamás volvería (a ver).

:::

Esta era la séptima cita, hasta ahora sólo roce de manos y un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Quería más— lo anhelaba, el tiempo se acumulaba en su cuerpo y la piel se erizaba más y más. Se preguntaba si Haise notaba cómo se inclinaba hacia él, tratando de capturar un mejor aroma— de sentir el calor emanar de su saco blanco.

:::

Haise sabe. Siente la caricia de su mano y su piel tiembla ante la expectativa de un roce más íntimo. Touka se inclina, lo olfatea y permanecen tan cercas, tan cercas. Los dedos por fin se entrelazan, un escalofrío le recorre las vértebras. Sus dedos— tan suaves y cálidos— se aprietan contra los suyos, a veces con tal ahínco que es como si no quisiera dejarlo ir a ningún lado, sin que la arrastre consigo.

:::

No es hasta que toman asientos opuestos de una mesa que sus manos se separan y— es entonces cuando la tortura comienza.

:::

Han comido en diferentes restaurantes y Touka llega a la conclusión de que debe dar el siguiente paso— antes de que la siguiente cita llegue y visiten el restaurante italiano. No cree poder soportar otra cita en el baño, arrojando todo por diez largos minutos y tener que volver para encontrar la mesa sola, esperar y recibir con una sonrisa a un compungido y pálido Haise. Es ridículo, tan ridículo que ríe cuando van caminando de regreso al apartamento de ella. A veces Haise se ríe también, _probablemente inconciente y a la vez conciente de la verdad_. Se han tomado las cosas con lentitud... dolorosa lentitud.

La noche anterior a su próximo encuentro ella junta el valor y lo confronta,

"He comprado varios granos de café... creo que es tiempo de expandir el menú de la tienda y yo... estaba pensando... ¿qué te parece si cambiamos nuestra cita... a mi apartamento? Me gustaría que fueras el primero en darme tu opinión, tienes un buen gusto... si te parece bien, claro."

Haise reacciona de la forma exacta en la que Touka imaginó lo haría— sus palabras son arrastradas y finge una comezón en el cuello, el codo le tiembla. Pero sabe que la expectativa detrás de esa invitación lo ha excitado, sus mejillas sonrosadas lo delatan.

"Sí, claro— cancelaré la reservación, será para otra ocasión." Ríe inocente, pero ella sabe que él por igual está cansado de apoyarse contra un retrete cada siete días.

:::

Haise llega puntual, a las siete de la tarde ya está abriendo la puerta a su pequeño apartamento e invitándole a pasar. A diferencia de las otras citas él viste casualmente— vestimenta que trae un recuerdo lejano de cierto universitario.

Cuando pasa por su lado sus cuerpos rozan, el espacio del recibidor se encoge. El tiempo se estira. Puede sentir su respiración cerca de la mejilla, la colonia y su shampoo saturan sus fosas nasales y, por debajo de esas capas aromáticas le llega el sutil aroma de su piel. Ella lo guía por el pasillo a la cocina, observando su cuello, el color de las venas tan visible bajo su oreja..., su mirada cae en el hombro derecho— el espacio donde alguna vez sus labios /y dientes/ se posaron.

Lo invita a sentarse y comienzan el manjar.

Ha practicado tantos años, el momento parece tan surreal. Las palabras del señor Yoshimura repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, una voz paciente y paternal que extraña mucho... Ha memorizado cada procedimiento, aprendió y adquirió el juicio para cada tipo de grano. Su pecho se llena de orgullo. De tristeza.

De esta manera, algún día, pensó ella, podría hacerle recordar.

 _Cada grano de café merece una atención particular, un procedimiento meticuloso para poder obtener sus mejores cualidades y, por consecuencia, su mejor sabor._

Una, dos, tres, cuatro... pierde la cuenta de las tazas que ha servido y sólo se concentra en su rostro— en los ojos de Haise que /acuosos/ elogian su café en todas las ocasiones que apoya la taza contra la mesa. Cada taza de café guardando un puñado de recuerdos— recuerdos de Kaneki Ken en Anteiku. Sensaciones de recuerdos que se esparcen por el cuerpo de Haise Sasaki en esos momentos. Le extiende un pañuelo cuando nota que no puede contener más la emoción. Haise no logra explicar sus lágrimas, decide bromear que su café es tan bueno que se le colman los ojos ante el sabor. Pero ella sabe... Touka lo nota, con cada trago su rostro se pintó de diferentes expresiones— dolor, soledad, felicidad—la nostalgia de una vida pasada. Oh nostalgia, nostalgia que ella muy bien conoce...

 _Puedes perder tus memorias, pero tarde o temprano todo lo perdido se recupera, se reinventa._

Sin embargo, no espera que unas cuantas tazas de café le hagan recordar—no guarda falsas esperanzas de que él vuelva. Pero está segura que con esto lograría crear una conexión—atraerlo un poco más y sembrar una pequeña semilla.

Después de unas horas, con torpeza, Haise se levanta de la silla apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, el rostro levemente tenue en rosa cuando le pregunta:

"¿Dónde— Dónde está el baño? ¿Puedo usar tu baño?" Haise y ella ríen mientras el atardecer se desvanece en el horizonte, la pequeña mesa atiborrada de tazas y las sombras muriendo. Touka indica la puerta al baño, Haise se apresura y ella contiene más risas.

Mientras Haise permanece dentro, ella comienza a juntar las tazas y las coloca en el lavaplatos, vaciando algunos residuos y colocándolas unas sobre otras con cuidado. Pequeñas torres de cerámica tambaleándose,...Tenía que ser cuidadosa, si Haise, por alguna razón perdía el control ante demasiados recuerdos...

Nishiki había permanecido lejos de :re los últimos meses— visitaba de vez en cuando la tienda y ella exageraba molestia ante su pavoneo de ghoul solitario. Aunque realmente comenzaba a fastidiarle lo poco cuidadoso que se estaba volviendo. No olvidaría la tarde en que Nishiki llegó agitado y con graves heridas, nada de pavoneo, hablando de fantasmas que regresaban de la muerte y de, "Ese maldito casi me mata de nuevo". Después de aquel acontecimiento, Nishiki aprovechó cada visita para recordarle que Haise Sasaki no era una persona estable.

"Takatsuki Sen?"

La concentración se rompió ante el nombre mencionado, Touka giró el rostro, notando a Haise cerca de una repisa, el sostenía un libro y lo hojeaba.

"No sabía que te gustaba leer Takatsuki Sen..." Sonrío tímidamente, un poco contrariado.

Había una pequeña estantería cercas del baño, entre la puerta de éste y su cuarto. Durante todo ese tiempo, tres años, compró libros de todo tipo— y los colocó uno sobre otro, llegando a obstruir la entrada a ambos cuartos. Yomo construyó una estantería y pudo continuar recopilando— siendo honesta, ella no había leído ni la mitad o terminado uno completo... ¿Por qué? Prefería que alguien le leyera a perderse en tantas palabras— con excepción de ella, Takatsuki Sen. Compró todos sus libros por impulso, por una tonta esperanza de encontrar algo. Algo de lo cual desconocía su naturaleza.

 _Alguna parte perdida de Kaneki Ken. Tal vez._

"Sí... un poco, aunque no he terminado alguno."

"Entiendo, los libros de Takatsuki Sen son un poco complicados de—"

Las palabras se quedan en el aire y el aliento se esfuma de Haise. Touka desabrocha la parte trasera de su vestido, /lento/, deja caer la parte delantera que se desliza y arremolina en su cadera, revelando un busto libre. La tierna piel expuesta de sus rosados brotes se sobresalta sobre el tranquilo sube y baja de sus costillas. Camina hacia el otro lado de la mesa, —pezones balanceándose ante la mirada atenta de un silencioso Haise que, aún sostiene el libro—nudillos blancos sobre la pasta.

Touka levanta un muslo sobre la orilla de la mesa, desliza las caderas, piernas entreabiertas y mano aventurándose debajo de la tela. Era un cuadro conmovedor, imposible de apartar la atención.

Dos meses de comida humana y charlas nerviosas, intercambio de algunas pocas experiencias y sonrisas tensas. El beso fugaz sobre la mejilla y los dedos entrelazados. Pero lo sentía— cómo la mirada de Haise se prolongaba y permanecía sobre sus labios cuando ella hablaba, deseoso... hambriento. La manera en que sus dedos se tensaban uno en contra de otro, acariciando la curva de una falange— dibujando sobre la palma de su mano y la muñeca, nerviosamente tierno.

Está cansada de vivir sólo de recuerdos, fatigada de vivir en el pasado y si es egoísta... si es egoísta entonces tomará de Haise lo que necesita (desea) y se irá antes de que él lo haga (no puede soportar la idea de otra partida).

"T-Touka—"

"No me hagas sentir más avergonzada de lo que ya estoy... necesito que te acerques," Haise desvía la mirada que había permanecido fija en su cuerpo, mira un punto vacío en el espacio sobre su hombro desnudo "por favor", ella suplica. Haise vuelve la mirada, el deseo más intenso palpitando en cada pupila.

Touka permanece expectante, segundos... y una hilarante emoción le recorre desde la punta de la nuca hasta los dedos de los pies cuando finalmente él abandona el libro y se acerca, balanceando cada premeditado paso sin cortar el contacto visual. La mira con ternura, anhelo, y una vez lo suficientemente cerca puede notar lo profundo de su respirar y como sus labios tiemblan. Sus manos, cálidas, se posan sobre cada muslo, recorriendo con lentitud y antojo la piel que se eriza debajo de su tacto, llevando más arriba la tela del vestido, revelando el asomo de algodón blanco. Sus caricias prosiguen sobre las caderas, el tórax, costillas; deteniéndose en la curva de su respirar. Touka ahoga una súplica cuando sus tibios pulgares presionan cada pezón, enviando múltiples estertores en su interior.

"Eres tan bonita," susurra en su oído, pellizcando con delicadez. Suspira cuando suavemente la inclina hacia atrás, sus manos no encuentran un lugar de apoyo y Touka se da cuenta que aún quedaron tazas sobre la mesa y trata de no derramar alguna. "Abrázame," ella lo hace, anclándose hacia Haise y apenas acariciando su barbilla con la nariz. El fantasma de sus dedos hace círculos sobre su espalda baja, su mejilla hace cosquillas sobre su mejilla, su boca deja rastros de labios en la piel de su cuello, "Tan hermosa..." vuelve a repetir apacible.

"H-Haise..." para ese momento la tentación de su hombro la altera. El perfume le delira.

"¿Mhm?" sus labios cosquillean la piel de su hombro, roce dócil en comparación con la exigencia de sus manos.

"Quítate la ropa" deja salir en un casi quejido cuando los dedos de Haise pellizcan muy fuerte, tentando al dolor. Haise emite una risita contenida contra la curva de su cuello, no pasa un segundo después y está obedeciendo. Ella le ayuda, levanta el suéter, desabotona de abajo-arriba cada botón de su camisa y desliza la ropa que cae a los pies de la mesa. No puede evitar mirar el hombro, deseando que al menos quedara el vestigio de una cicatriz.

Cuando vuelven a abrazarse, el contacto de su piel con la suya le hace inhalar hondamente, contenta con la nueva intimidad adquirida. Una mano viaja por debajo del algodón, dedos aventurándose, titubeando. Entonces, un dedo presiona el botón entre sus labios.

"Haa,,,ise" es tan difícil contenerse, tan sorprendente que un solo dedo la pusiera en un instante al borde. Touka arrastra los dientes sobre su piel mientras su mano masajea—deliberadamente evitando tocar su clítoris por segunda vez. Pronto, el algodón se humedece y la mano de Haise vuelve empapada. Touka lo escucha desajustar el cinturón de sus jeans y con una mano trata de ayudarle, lo deslizan fuera y ella prosigue con el botón, el zípper que baja y el bulto que emite un calor contra la palma de su mano. Haise sisea contra la coronilla de su sien, disfrutando cada brusco roce.

"De—detente," dice después de un par de caricias fuertes. Touka lame debajo de su oreja, pura indulgencia. "T—Touka, podré – no podré contenerme si sigues haciendo—"pero el mismo se corta y la sostiene contra la mesa, tazas repiqueteando.

Desde abajo, Touka con ojos nebulosos le sonríe. "Házmelo. Duro."

La silenciosa y lejana _barista_ que conoció hace unos meses se pierde en contraste con esta mujer— que tiembla debajo de su cuerpo, se ondula contra él como una ola tratando de mover una montaña. Haise baja el resto de su ropa y Touka siente el calor firme contra su muslo, apenas probando la entrada de su cuerpo. Su pelvis se levanta, invitándole más cerca. Sus labios se encuentran— respiraciones profundas, sonidos húmedos y entrecortados llenando el vacío de la habitación, lenguas succionando y dientes chocando, se inhalan el uno al otro como si quisieran llenarse de las intimidades de sus cuerpos. Touka lo siente presionar, entrar lentamente y finalmente enterrarse hasta la base, emitiendo un gemido ahogado al sentirse rodeado por el intenso calor de su interior. Está tan húmeda que es fácil entrar una y otra vez, cada golpe cobrando impulso y fuerza— las tazas moviéndose con creciente violencia (la esperanza de que ninguna se rompa) y la mesa apenas repiqueteando contra el suelo. Pero lo único que puede escuchar es el sonido vulgar de él entrando una y otra vez, sentir cómo su interior se contrae alrededor de su circunferencia y ver lo dulce que Haise se ve, perdiéndose con cada embiste.

"Haaise.. Haah... ahh..." él baja el ritmo por un momento, para poder entender lo que quiere decir, "Bésame." Y obedece, la besa y ama una y otra vez.

Touka solloza sobre sus labios, se viene y Haise continúa golpeando contra ella aún cuando su orgasmo palidece— sólo para después volver a crecer como una fogata a la que le lanzan más leña. Sus dedos se entierran con ahínco a cada lado de su cintura, uñas dejando crestas rojas mientras intenta llegar a su propio fin con más ansío.

:::

Haise está aturdido, atrapado. Touka está alrededor de él, su aroma, el sonido de su cuerpo con cada encuentro, dentro de ella se consume y podría perder la cabeza allí mismo con la manera deliciosa en que lo recibe y lo empuja más adentro, queriendo enterrar— unir más profundo sus cuerpos. Sus senos danzan, víctimas del amoroso y frenético arrastre de caderas que se encuentran una y otra vez. Su hermoso rostro está contraído, el cabello liado y ambos ojos visibles, éxtasis y dolor. Gemidos se quiebran, se convierten en gritos por segundos y esta vez alcanzan la cúspide, juntos. Touka lo abraza, piernas pedaleando por el shock del increíble placer, se convulsiona tan fuerte que se siente vaciar por completo dentro de ella. Bajan — lento — de ese maravilloso estado. Disfrutando cada pequeño sobresalto que provocan los últimos fragmentos del orgasmo. Las piernas de Touka a su vez descienden, todavía temblorosas al mantenerse fuertemente agarradas alrededor de su cintura. Él lucha por no flexionar las rodillas y dejarse caer sobre ella, sintiendo ahora el placentero dolor del esfuerzo ejercido en cada pierna.

"Lo siento..." murmura Touka, apenas recuperando el aliento. Haise, que mantuvo la cabeza contra su cuello, bufa. "¿Por qué?" entonces, no sólo siente el dolor en sus piernas, pero también un agudo /casi escozor/ sobre su hombro. Se toca y su mano vuelve manchada de sangre. Lo mordió. Oh. Cuándo fue que... tal vez cuando estaba apretando su cuerpo contra él para recibirlo más profundo. Sintió un mordisqueo sobre su hombro— pero demasiado perdido en el orgasmo no reparó en el hecho de que Touka se había llevado no sólo su cordura pero un pequeño pedazo de él— aparte de lo que ahora escurría de entre sus muslos desde su interior... De nuevo, estaba embobado que ella tuvo que repetir sus disculpas.

"Está bien, no me ha dolido, ni siquiera sentí..." le sonrió y al parecer eso logró calmarla. Unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre descendían sobre su mentón, Haise notó.

Con el pulgar las enjuagó de sus labios y por una fracción de segundo pareció contemplar— y después, bajó su boca para llevarse en una lamida cualquier rastro de su sangre sobre su rostro.

Touka sonríe, el aroma de su excitación todavía flotando alrededor y una delgada capa de sudor cubriendo su temple. Sus pezones están hinchados, le duele donde Haise enterró cada dedo para anclarla hacia él y, todavía palpita por la repetitiva intrusión casi abusiva de su penetración.

Se miran, embelesados el uno del otro. Touka no le dice que su ojo izquierdo se ha oscurecido y brilla carmín en la oscuridad de la cocina. A su vez, Haise no se molesta en hacerle saber que su kakugan es visible. En el suelo, restos de tazas descansan; más tarde ella limpiará, pero por ahora... Ambos están listos para comenzar de nuevo.


End file.
